


All According to Plan

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bondage, Bottom Julian Devorak, Edgeplay, F/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Lranja is a slightly reluctant top, but when the opportunity presents itself to give Julian the kind of sexual experience he loves, she's not going to let it pass her by. Especially when it might lead to a full 8 hours of sleep for him.





	All According to Plan

“You know,” Julian began, a lazy smile spreading over his face, “I think you might be a little overdressed.”

Lranja smiled back warmly as she shook the cord in her hands out of its coils. “What makes you say that?” She backed up almost into the hall, lining up the two ends of the rope that was looped around his helpful fingertip, before moving back to him and motioning him forward.

He scooted to the edge of the bed, dropping both feet to the floor. “Oh, I don’t know,” he mused while he held the loop of rope at the center of his back until she had the loose ends wrapped once around his ribs and threaded through it. “Maybe because you are still dressed?”

Lranja glanced down at herself and shrugged. “Not completely. Inhale.” She gave the ropes over his shoulders a gentle pull, adjusting the placement of the knots on the bunched muscles of his shoulders as she pulled the cord snug around his ribs.

She smiled when he made a small content noise. “That okay? Tighter? Looser?”

“Perfect as is,” he assured her. He toyed with the hem of her... _ his _ shirt and grinned, shifting back to the subject of her outfit as he watched her making quick work with the rope down one of his arms. “Not that I would ever question your fashion decisions - and far be it from me to deride anyone their petty thefts - but I do wonder….”

He trailed off into a shivering sigh as she took in the slack, well-placed knots and twists sinking sharply into his skin.

Lranja wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him close and pressing a kiss on the top of his head. “I’m glad. I worked hard on this outfit. I’d hate for you to not appreciate it.” She stroked his hair for a few more moments before asking, “Ready for the next one?”

“Yes.” Julian sighed and lifted his head off her chest, straightening his back, and turning to offer her his other arm. “And I do appreciate your current look. Very comfortable looking.” He flipped up the hem of her shirt and surveyed her underthings with a wry look and the flick of his tongue across his lips. “I’m particularly fond of the red, though I know you think it looks terrible on you. The ruffles add a dash of whimsy, too.”

“And you know all about whimsy, do you?” She teased, then frowned at the rope that seemed to be determined to catch her in it’s tendrils. 

Julian steadied her with a hand on her elbow as Lranja shook her foot free of the dangling end of the rope. “Not as much as you, my dear.” She knotted the rope against the tender spot just above the pulse-point on his wrist and he shivered. “That isn’t tight enough.”

Lranja narrowed her eyes at him, scrunching up her nose while Julian did his best to look like a reliable source of knowledge about his limits. It didn't work. She tried to slide her pinky under the rope, proving him an opportunistic liar.

“No more of that,” she clipped, swatting his hands away as they wandered over her hips and up under her shirt. “You don’t get to try to distract me this time. If I have to bleed for a week, I’m at least going to get the satisfaction of getting you off with a clear head.”

Julian raised one eyebrow and shifted, resting his chin on her chest. “I’m a doctor, Lranja,” he said patiently, taking a deep, shuddering breath as she gave the last rope a tug. “Blood doesn’t bother me.”

She shook her head and tied off the rope at his wrist before dragging her hands through his hair, nails scraping along his scalp making goosebumps pop up over his skin. “It doesn't bother me either but the cramps, itchy skin, and being hot all the time doesn’t make for a fun time.”

He made a noise that sounded like concession of the point and Lranja balled her fist into his hair and dragged his head back. His eyes were starting to glaze over now, taking a few seconds too long to focus on her face. She smiled gently once she had his attention. 

“My god, you are beautiful,” he breathed. 

“You are beautiful too, Julian. I’m going to let go of your head, don’t fall over, okay?”

He nodded but still almost forgot to stay upright long enough for her to shift the pile of pillows for him to fall back against. Her giggle was the last thing he heard properly, the press of her lips against his mouth the last thing he felt before letting himself go, mind floating dreamily while she made quick work of the bindings around his legs. Twists and knots sank into delicate spots - hip-bone, knee, ankle - making him hum and stretch. Bundle of cloth at the back of his knee, rasp of rope wrapping around between around again thigh calf so tight but not tight enough more. More? Please?

“...ulian?” His mind wandered back to the present, nuzzling into Lranja’s hand on his cheek, her face resolving into clarity, her smile like moonshine on water.

“Julian?” She had to ask one more time for him to be completely attentive. Or as attentive as he could get like this. That was worrisome and for the first time she wondered if they had covered everything when they’d talked about this possibility. What if…. No, this was no time for what ifs. They’d agreed on limits, both hers and his, and now it was time for her to keep her wits about her and abide by them.

She had the knowledge, she knew what he liked, what he enjoyed, what he loved, and what was a big turn-off. Couple that with her own firm understanding of what she was willing to do, she could manage whatever happened. He was trusting her to. Lranja had no intention of letting him down.

And the first rule of sex with Julian was not completely trusting anything that he said once he started glazing over. Unless he legitimately pulled the brakes - and she would know if he did because there was no way that his mind would be on leeches otherwise - she could disregard everything that he said as being a direction.

And his moaned  _ please  _ a few seconds before was just begging. Really sexy begging.

“You okay?” She asked and sighed at his floppy nod in the affirmative. “Say it, babe.”

“‘M good,” he managed to slur.

He probably meant that. He certainly looked good with the black silk-wrapped ropes crossing, twisting, and knotting over his pale skin, muscle straining them just a little every time he moved. The ladder-like repeat of loops around his one leg holding his knee bent was particularly nice to look at. Lranja bit her lip, not sure how to take the fact that she really liked the look of him, trussed up, every move he made digging the rope into his skin. 

He reached for her, pulling her towards him with a sigh and she went willingly, his mouth on hers needy while his hands roamed up her arms and down her back to cup her backside.

“Oh no you don’t,” she teased him between kisses. She swatted his hands away, gathering the loose ends of the ropes at his wrists and pulling his arms above his head. “Tonight is about you, not me.”

“But I like  _ you  _ best,” he whined, trying his hardest to lean into her enough to bury his face in her chest. 

He was such a mess, sometimes. “And I like you best, and right now,” she tied one extra knot around the headboard just to make sure it held him, “My opinion is the one that matters.”

As she backed off the bed, she raked her nails down the underside of his arms, going wide-eyed as his mouth fell open and he wriggled. Lranja bit her lip again and kept dragging her nails over his chest, leaving pink lines on his skin as he panted, arching up into her hands. 

Then tried to squirm away, gasping, as she raked them over his ticklish ribs. “Hnnnggg! Not fair!”

Her laugh this time was followed by the sweet scrape of her nails down the trail from his navel into the thatch of hair at the base of his cock, which was heavy, twitching for attention that Julian was in no hurry to actually have. 

Because if she started, then she would have to finish and that wasn’t any fun at all. Who would want this to end?

Until it did. Her hands trailed off over his hips, her touch fading and leaving him with only to press of rope and the sound of his own short breaths. Where’d she go?  He made a concerned noise and lifted his head to look for her but before he could register anything much, she was back and nudging his thighs further apart. 

She smiled at him as she rubbed her hands together, the mild leafy smell of olive oil teasing some almost-conscious part of his memory and making his heartbeat pick up. “Everything all right?”

“Yes,” he managed, dropping his head back down and watching her through heavy-lidded eyes. “Missed those wonderful hands of yo...”

She grinned as he trailed off into a groan, his eyes rolling back into his head, and put a hand on his leg to steady his sudden writhing as she pressed the slick pad of her thumb against his opening in firm, tight circles.

If that wasn’t a gratifying response Lranja didn’t know what was. 

She circled his ass a few more times before reaching for the weighty, glass rod he’d shown her (from Nevivon, solid, he’d thrown it down the stairs and it hadn’t even chipped!) when she'd found it in his bedside table drawer. She slid her hands along the shaft, slicking it with the oil from her hands. 

Julian’s breath was coming harder now, short bursts as he watched her pin his free leg with one of hers as she crawled up beside him. Lranja pressed a kiss to his mouth and rested her forehead against his. “Ready?”

“Oh god, yes. Please. Please. I swear I’ll….” His voice trailed off in a deep groan as she pressed forward, easing the rod slowly past what little resistance there was, inch by inch.

Lranja watched him closely, his jaw trembling and his hands clenching around the ropes. “You are doing so well,” she purred, her free hand stroking his hair. “Breathe, my love. That’s it. You are so wonderful.”

Julian turned his clouded eyes to her and tried to steady his breathing. A blush crept over his cheeks to the top of his ears, then down his neck and chest, flooding his skin with color. He bit his lip, whining and pressing back against the bed as the rod slid in the last little bit.

Lranja held the heel of her hand against the base of the rob as she kissed him again and he kissed her back, rushed and hungry. She broke contact and smoothed his hair back, wiping the sweat off his forehead while words came out of him in a rush, incoherent and rasping. 

“No… please. I’m… I’m so…. sorry. Just… more? I want…. No I can’t…. You…. Please, please. Lranja you…. I…. Want. Don’t….” He trailed off into a keening whine, alternating between grinding back against her hand and thrusting desperately up into the air.

“Shhh. You are doing such a good job,” she assured him. “Hold on to this, okay?” She gave the base a firm shove and Julian swallowed hard as he nodded. 

Lranja released his pinned leg and leaned over him to reach the oil, her sleeve brushing over his cock. He moaned and bucked up, begging for even that small bit of friction. She arched over him, denying him any more for now, and settled in beside him to re-oil her hands while she watched him.

He was so tense, every muscle gone rigid against his bonds, forcing his skin between the ropes with every motion. And there was not a moment that he wasn’t moving. Twisting, writhing, stretching. His hands opening and closing around the ropes above his head, his foot finding just enough purchase to allow him about a six inches of arch off the bed. With every attempt to bend, his other leg strained the ropes making the knotted points dig hard into his skin, angry red marks spreading around them.

Lranja worried for a moment before deciding that a little preventative teasing would probably be a good idea. She raised a chill into her fingers, regulating it with a frown of concentration before she scooted in close to Julian’s side and put one cool hand on his chest.

The shock of it seemed to bring him back down to earth for a second and he started talking again, “Ohhhhh, yes. I love your hands on me.”

“I know you do,” she grinned. “How about this,” she slid a hand over and rolled one of his nipples between her fingers. “You like that?”

While he dissolved into a babbling, begging heap again Lranja smoothed her other hand over the worst of the red welts rising on his legs and hips, cooling heated skin and taking some of the pain of later away, she hoped. He might enjoy it now but some of those pressure points could make life hard for him later. 

Not that he would complain about it but this was her tipping point.  _ He  _ might love the pain, but she did not enjoy inflicting it.

As she finished on his budding wounds, she had a wicked idea. Satisfied he was out of danger she pressed her fingertips against the base of the rod in his ass, called more cold into them, and waited. 

She didn’t have to wait long. Julian’s eyes opened wide, his chatter cut off abruptly, and his breath hitched once. Twice. Then stopped as the tension in his body wound impossibly tighter and he convulsed, pre-cum leaking in a stream from his cock, pooling on his stomach.

“Breathe,” she told him, switching the cold in her hands to warmth. “You are so amazing, so perfect, but you have to remember to  _ breathe _ .”

It didn’t take long for the heat to take effect and his breath came back with a rush and a gasp and a flood of words, “You are better than any fantasy I could ever have. I want your hands all over me, please. Please, Lranja, don’t stop touching me please. Pleasepleaseplease….”

Lranja could feel the blush rising on her face. It was one thing to hear him like this when she was in the same state, it was something entirely different when she wasn’t. She almost felt...bad about making him wait  _ this  _ long. 

Almost.

Hands warmed now she hooked her heel around his leg and pulled it back, splaying him open and making him moan. Once he'd calmed a little and taken a few deep breaths, she wrapped her fingers around his cock loosely and started stroking slowly.

He arched his back, a long low groan escaping from his mouth as she cupped his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze while she stroked. “Does that feel good, Julian?”

The only response she got was his labored breathing and a sound so lewd, she felt her face heat up again. Lranja kept her pace steady, watching the pool of pre-cum grow with every deliberately gentle stroke. 

Until she stopped. She rested one hand on his thigh and the other on his chest as he registered the change with a whine. “Just for a minute, just a minute, okay?”

He nodded but couldn’t stop himself twisting against his bindings, as he watched her face, neediness in the downturn of his mouth. “I swear, I’ll be good. I promise. I won’t…..”

Lranja shook her head, shushing him as she smoothed his hair back again. “You’re already being good. Be patient, darling.”

He whimpered once more than struggled to be still, managing it after a few minutes. “See, I knew you could do it.”

Her strokes this time were a little quicker, sliding along his full length this time and bringing him to the very edge of orgasm quicker before she stopped. Soothing him and cradling his face in her hands as he struggled with his own desperation.

The third time she was faster still, focusing on the head of his cock and tugging at the glass rod with the same rhythm. When she stopped this time he was shaking, tears at the corner of his eyes, his cock gone a congested purple-pink and his dry rasping voice not managing any words other than pleading for release.

She didn’t make come down completely then, floating a gentle kiss on his dry lips as she wrapped her fingers around his cock one last time and sent him over the edge in three quick strokes. 

Julian’s whole body shook, his back arched off the bed as he cried out Lranja’s name, panting, tears rolling down his cheeks to add to the sweat that has soaked the pillows under his head. He could feel the vicious, stinging bite of the knots in all the most tender spots, the unforgiving hardness of the glass rod in his ass, and the impossible warmth and softness of her hand still wrapped around him until he was spent and limp.

He barely registered that she had untied his hands until he felt around for her, wanting to touch her, hold her, hear her voice and found nothing but rumpled blankets. He pushed himself up on his elbows remembering the presence of the glass rod only when it shifted painfully. He twisted around and pulled it out slowly, dropping it on the floor by the bed as Lranja slipped back into his bedroom with a steaming bowl in one arm and a cup of tea in the other.

She left the bowl on a stool nearby and the teacup on the table before taking his face in her hands and kissing him tenderly. “How are you?”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and inhaling her scent. “I’m great,” he croaked then frowned.

Lranja giggled. “I thought you might need this.” She handed him a cup of mildly sweet, honeyed tea and kissed his head. “You drink and I’ll work on these ropes.”

Getting him out of them was much faster than getting him into them, particularly when all she really had to do was loosen a few knots and he could shake them off. She left the cords in a heap on the floor to deal with later. While he cleaned himself up and finished his drink, she changed out the damp bed linens.

By then, he could barely get a whole sentence out without his jaw cracking with a yawn and getting him to snuggle up under the covers with her took no effort at all. She smiled down at his face, peaceful and pale in the early moonlight.

“I love you so much,” she said with a satisfied smile as his eyes slid closed.

“Love you, too,” he mumbled back, nuzzling into her neck as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
